


Michael, midnight and chocolate brownies

by shyberius



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Be More Chill - Freeform, Boyf, Christine - Freeform, Christine Canigula - Freeform, Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, Heere, Kissing, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, Michael in the Bathroom, Midnight, New Year's Eve, Party, Pining, Post-Squip, Romance, Very fluffy, Will Connolly - Freeform, bmc, boyf riends - Freeform, boyfs, canigula, george salazar - Freeform, it's very fluffy, jake Dillinger - Freeform, jeremy heere - Freeform, kiss, meremy, more an survive, rich goranska, riends, romantic, stephanie hsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 04:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14229408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shyberius/pseuds/shyberius
Summary: Michael's New Year's resolution, he decided, was to stop being in love with Jeremy. Being in love was overrated, and not at all like it was in the movies.





	Michael, midnight and chocolate brownies

There was one thing Michael Mell was sure of: Jeremy Heere had turned him into an idiot.

Why should he care how he looked? They saw each other every day. Every hour, practically. But now he was standing awkwardly at the door, wringing his hands together and feverishly searching the crowd for the familiar slim frame, brown hair and cardigan. And he was smoothing down his own hair, wondering why it had to _stick up all the time_ , like he'd been electrocuted or something.

The truth was, Michael had never been aware of the fact that he had two revolving outfits until he realised that Jeremy would be noticing. He'd always known that Jeremy must notice him, but it had never _mattered_.

Not like it did now.

This was Jake's New Year's Eve party, and Michael wasn't officially invited. But most people at their school accepted him as Jeremy's plus-one, or the not-gay version at least.

Not that Jeremy was too popular himself, but the whole business with saving the world from being dominated by omnipotent supercomputers had been bound to get him invited.

And he had been invited. Thus, Michael was here too.

"Michael!" Jeremy had appeared by his side out of nowhere. "I thought you wouldn't come."

"Of course I was gonna come." Michael tried to smile as if he hadn't been thinking unthinkable things about his best friend for longer that he could remember.

Apparently this worked, because Jeremy just relaxed into a lopsided grin. "I sampled the food for you. The brownies are particularly good." He closed his eyes in pleasure to demonstrate just How Good the brownies apparently were.

"Nice!" They both weaved through the crowd to the food table, hovering by it and taking more samples of those brownies.

One reason that Michael didn't like parties was the sensory overload that he always got. It felt as if the music was physically going through him; that was how loud it was. Someone shoved a red solo cup into his hand: an unexpected, unwelcome intrusion. Sweaty bodies stood everywhere, some dancing, some talking, some kissing. The whole thing jarred in Michael's head.

Another reason that Michael didn't like parties was that, at the last one he'd been to, his only friend has ditched him to spend the rest of the night in the bathroom alone.

But he didn't like to think about that. Preferably, ever.

"It that what I think it is?" Jeremy said suddenly, a small crease appearing between his eyebrows. ( _This_ , Michael found adorable.)

"What?"

"Listen." He said.

Michael did, and Jeremy was right - Bob Marley was playing. And it was his favourite song: _No Woman, No Cry_. "That's..."

"Your favourite song!" Jeremy finished.

They happily bobbed their heads in unison until the song ended, Michael tapping the beat on his leg.

"Ooh, Jeremy told me you liked Bob Marley!" Came a voice from behind Michael. He turned to see Christine, who was wearing a short white dress and knee socks, and was clicking her fingers to the next song. So clearly Michael wasn't the only one who wanted to impress Jeremy.

"There's no one else for me," Michael joked. He didn't mind Christine, not really. He thought he could even like her, if it were not for the simple and devastating fact that his best friend, who he was in love with, had a crush on her.

It really wasn't her fault; it was all Michael's. Which was why he tried his best to be friendly around her.

Christine struck up a conversation with Jeremy about the latest Shakespeare play they were studying together. At least, that's what Michael thought they were talking about, as the words "thou" and "thine" cropped up at a remarkable frequency.

Michael found that his lack of literary knowledge had always been a disadvantage - Christine could now talk to Jeremy about these things, whereas he couldn't. She had a key that he didn't. The last time Jeremy brought up Shakespeare with _him_ , he got frustrated because Michael kept on making the pun that all literature was 'lit'.

It really was a terrible pun, to be fair. Michael should have been ashamed of himself.

Now he looked at his watch, and his stomach did a sickening lurch.

It was 11:48. Twelve minutes to midnight. How had the time gone so fast?

Michael regretted the brownies for many reasons: one, he felt like throwing them up, and two, who'd want their first kiss to taste of baked chocolate?

Now that it would be his _first_ kiss, or anything. And not that any kissing was likely to happen.

Michael didn't even know why he was contemplating kissing. Maybe whatever had been in that red solo cup was making him uncharacteristically brave.

But it was always going to be her, wasn't it? She had everything that Michael didn't have: charisma, intellect, prettiness. And what did he have? The power of chocolate brownies.

Oh, and a formidable skill at _MarioKart_. Michael was pretty sure he'd unlocked every racetrack ever.

But that wasn't the point. The point was that Jeremy was going to kiss Christine, and all of a sudden Michael really didn't want that to happen.

He was so lost in thought that he didn't notice when Jeremy and Christine's conversation stopped. "Sorry, what?"

"I said," repeated Jeremy, "I need to grab my coat from your car. Can you come with?"

"Um." Michael had clearly missed something. Jeremy hadn't been in his car since yesterday, and he certainly hadn't left anything behind, because Michael always checked. But Jeremy was giving him a meaningful look, the kind he gave him when they were sharing an in-joke. "Right. Sure."

"Thanks." Said Jeremy. "Christine, we'll see you in a minute."

Christine gave them a friendly wave as Jeremy practically dragged Michael away to the other corner of the room. "So obviously I didn't leave my coat in your car," he began apologetically.

Michael was still confused. "Yeah, so why..."

"I wanted to get you alone, but I didn't want Christine to think something was off." He explained. Was it just Michael's imagination, or did Jeremy look nervous? He was worrying at the sleeves of his cardigan, like he did in an awkward social situation or a difficult exam.

But he'd never been nervous around Michael. _I wanted to get you alone_. But what did that _mean_? Michael wanted to scream with frustration.

Jeremy frowned slightly. "Michael, the truth is-"

Whatever he was going to say was drowned out by the chorus of over a hundred teenage voices. "Ten!"

The countdown to the New Year had begun.

"Nine!" Michael felt sick to the gut. His dying wish was that he wouldn't throw up on Jeremy's shoes.

"Eight!" They stood in the middle of the crowd, facing each other.

"Seven!" Jeremy's eyes darted around the room anxiously - clear blue - before stopping to rest on Michael.

"Six!" Had Jeremy got closer? Or was he making it up? Michael thought he could feel his breath stirring his hair slightly.

"Five!" Michael's New Year's resolution, he decided, was to stop being in love with Jeremy. Being in love was overrated and not at all like it was in the movies.

"Four!" Yes, being in love hurt too much.

"Three!" No, it wasn't his imagination: Jeremy had got closer. Almost close enough to-

"Two!" -kiss. But that was impossible, right?

"One! Zero!"

Michael Mell's first memory of the year was the taste of Jeremy's lips on his. He can confirm to this day that they tasted of chocolate brownies.


End file.
